A new experience in everything: Prologue
by MomentoMori18
Summary: Homeworld University: one of the best Universities anyone who wishes to aspire and actually succeed in life would more than happily attend. Wishing to do a double major in Computer science and mechanical engineering, Peridot has her bags packed and ready to start her journey, unaware of the roller coaster that would follow not too long after coming through those very doors..


"And here's your dorm key! If you have any questions or complaints, you are always welcome to come to the main office. Thank you and enjoy your stay at Homeworld University!"

Peridot awkwardly reached forward and managed to grab her dorm key with her gloved fingers, narrowing her emerald green eyes at the awfully cheerful red haired woman at the front desk, figuring her overly broad smile was anything but welcoming. Hell, she probably didn't even want to be here, she thought to herself a little sourly. "Yea...thanks..sure whatever." She muttered under her breath, checking the tacky white tag with faded sharpie marker barely reading the dorm room. "A67" she thinks, the black ink is barely there and it's been scratched so many times over followed by smudges of the countless students who touched it before her, it's near impossible to read. Regardless, her pride refused to give in and have her ask for help. Turning on her heel with a lime green suitcase trailing behind, Peridot couldn't help but allow a little rain to pour on her parade as dread filled her thoughts. What if she ended up having to share her dorm with some intolerable clod? Or worse..what if there was no wi-fi to access her laptop or much less her phone?! Shaking her head as she tried to push those negative thoughts out of her head, she ended up having to reluctantly ask one or two other happy-go-lucky students on the campus where her dorm would be located. God these imbeciles already annoyed the crap out of her it would appear.

Alas after a solid twenty minutes of dragging her body and her luggage around, knowing this is only one of the many bags she had to unpack in order to start her new life, the 5'5 Freshman simply sighed inwardly in relief as she found it even though she was most positive she was going to die from all that exercise! "I am never going to walk that much again. I need some Mountain Dew, some Doritos and maybe just play some crappy rpg games to settle myself down..now just to use this key to unlock the-" she stopped mid-sentence at what her eyes beheld: the mahogany door that laid before her reading "A67" in engraved gold..was already swung open. How could she tell? The slight, opened crack it gave off- someone was already here. Got here before her! Gritting her teeth with great annoyance, she used a dark green boot to kick the rest of the door wide open, hearing the slamming effect as it hit the wall. "What the hell are you doing in my dorm you clod?! Get out!" Oh she could already see her glasses were fogging up, just great. Could this day get any better? Or so Peridot thought sarcastically as she had her back turned, dragging her suitcase inside and setting it by the wall, turning around only to see another female- but this was no ordinary looking 5 foot something woman with petite features and reeks of plastic surgery.

No, this female just looked like if the military decided to grab all their guns and weaponry, melt them, and somehow make it have a humanoid form. Her skin was like warm milk chocolate, patches of white littering around her thighs and upper calves, even her biceps and across her face like a tacky mask any superhero wears- possibly a skin condition; vitiligo. That was the name of it right? Vitiligo? Aw she can't even recall right now. And by her height alone? 6-8'11, a rough estimate; strong enough to easily bench press some people and a couple desks on top of them combined. Overstatement? Perhaps. This is only what Peridot could see with little to no impressive state; only annoyance at how this almost felt like an invasion of her privacy. And that hair- more like four or five lions and their manes all put together! Regardless, she watched as this hulking beast simply turned around with a couple boxes in her hands, a ghost of a smirk embracing that somewhat masculine face as she simply said the two words Peridot had feared- "welcome roomie."


End file.
